Devil's Daughter
by Angels-in-the-snow
Summary: The life of Amy is normal. in till her best friend is out with the words of your boyfriends a vesper behind her. She's left clueless. What can be worse? A reunion at Kabra's mansion. Who's Evan?
1. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update.**

I twirled around. Looking into Ian's evil amber eyes, the same as in Korea, said, "Hello, Ian. How have you been? Are the others here?"

I stifled a laugh, as I looked around pretending to look for them. Then I look at his expression and laughed.

"You thought I would be a stuttering idiot that would fall in your arms every time we see each other, right?" His face was an answer.

"Amy!" Sinead yelled from the upstairs window. I grinned looking up.

"Sinead!" I started running toward the house but I stopped halfway. "See you after dinner, Ian, were going to play truth or dare. Your sister's choice." I smirked and waved at him as I ran to my and Sinead's room.

After Nellie's awesome lobster dinner, all of us (not the adults) in the main living room (yes there is more than one).

"Ok, Ham you start." Dan said while jumping up and down in his chair. We all stared at Hamilton as he pondered on who to ask.

"Amy, truth or dare?" he asked. I looked around and decided.

"Dare."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Get out!" I yelled as my best friend Ara walks out of my lime colored room with our conversation lingering about, _"What?" I asked thinking I misheard her. _

"_He's a Vesper." She said patiently._

"_Liar." I spat back._

"_Whatever. If you don't believe me you don't want to hear about Korea either." She huffed. _

My eyes tried aimlessly to stop the salty tears from escaping. With the heated tears on my cheeks gave me confidence in Evan even though I'll be in hell by 8.

Natalie called either saying to come for an 'amazing awesome superb reunion with the fantastic me'. God, she was in love with her self.

I smirked then almost instantly scolded myself for looking anything like _him. _ I clomped down the steep stairs in our large madrigal base apartment with my suitcase banging the fine wood with its steel wheels behind me.

"Why do we have to go, Nellie? We can send the clones some of the agents made for us." Dan whined as Nellie arched her died eyebrow as I stifled a laugh while we piled in the limo.

The forty-five minute drive there was painful. With Dan hitting his head on the jet black leather side and Nellie blasted her earphones to brain-deaf volume on either side of me. The road on the way had blurred trees and cars looking like a sloppy painting made by Dan. Even though he was incredible. He could paint the horror of the hunt or the sweetness of Saladin. Like Ian was at smirking. I shivered at the thought of Isabel's son. Cruel. The one word that sentenced a long list of people to their deaths. His mother. His fault.

"Hello, love." The sound of his voice sent shivers done my spine as I sat there motionless at the accent.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I'm soooo sorry for not updating! Here it is. Enjoy!**

Hamilton looked very surprised by my answer. As did every body else. He shrugged and said,

"I dare you to kiss me for two minutes."

The look on my face was probably picture worthy. When I

looked at Ham again I figured out why he was making me do this. It wasn't just to tick off Evan. When our lips met there were no sparks, like kissing your brother. But after the two minutes were finally over I looked around for Sinead but she was already gone. I ran out after her, knowing exactly where she was : the library. I hustle in to find her curled in a ball with tears staining her cheeks. When she saw me the only way she acknowledged me was by whispering "Why?" I chuckle and then answer her by saying

"It obvious."

"What?"

"Why he did it." she stayed silent so I went on.

"He did it because he loves you and wants to make sure you feel the same."

"Really?" she asks. I nod as she jumps up and gives me a hug and thanks me. Sinead literally skips back to the room with a huge smile. She is such a child sometimes.

When we get back it looked like Evan and Ian were trying to kill Hamilton. Poor Hammy!

Jonah, Dan and Natalie were all staring off into space while all the twins just stared at each other. Well three of them did. What was weird was Natalie was leaning on Dan and he was giving her have half of his skittles. He won't even give me any. Sinead and I tried to get Ian and Evan to get off of him. It was no use in till I smash my lips to Evan's he gets off. Ian wouldn't get off in till I said

"If you don't get off of him in three seconds I think everyone would love to here about how _lovely_ Korea is this time of year." I said coldly. He let go but not without me hearing him say,

"Ya, it was very lovely right, love." he shot back.

" I would love to say I'd love to go back but that would be betraying my trust to my family here. Right, Ian?"

" Ya, its would be wrong to betray their trust, love." he muttered, I laugh bitterly as does Dan.

"Kinda hypocritical Ian." Dan yells. Natalie puts a hand on him silently telling him to drop it. He sighs giving up. Then Evan asks,

" What happened in Korea?"I waved him off by saying asked him truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Umm, Whats your favorite color?"

"Blue, Ian T or D?"

" Truth." he said.

"Do you like Amy?"

"No, Truth or Dare?"

" Truth."

"Tell at least one person your biggest secret and you can't lie because I slipped a truth serum into everyones drink. Even mine." Evan pointed to me and we walked out onto the porch.

"I'm a vesper." he said cooly. "Join me." the tears in my eyes come out and I shake my head.

"Get out!" he shruggs and walks out the door as I start sobbing into the couch. A pair of musculair arms come around my shoulders as they pull me into their lap. I start calming down as I look up into the amber eyes and ask, "Why did you say you didn't like me?"

"Because I don't."

"Oh." I say as the tiny bit of hope is smashed with a hammer.

"I'm in love w-with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys im extremely sorry I haven't updated in soo long!**

Apov:

I beam at the boy in front of me. The boy I have loved since ive set eyes on him. Then he whispers in my ear,

"Just kidding. I'm an incredible actor aren't i?" His eyes are emotionless. I laugh bitterly as he goes on. "I mean what did you expect? Me to love you? I could never fall for someone as worthless as you." He looked innocent, like a little boy asking for a toy.

"I don't know what I was expecting. But I shouldn't have expected anything other than this seeing as you have a mother like Isabel." I smirk as a tear runs down my cheek. I stand as Ian looks up at me. "Lets go," I say, "we have a game to finish."

IPov

Im stunned. No one and I mean no one has ever said anything so cruel to me before. I know I deserved it. I knew that Natalie was going to put something in all of our drinks so I gave the plants some to look like I took a drink. I grabbed the glass of 'water' when we got back to the room and took a swig of it. Natalie looked at me curiously but shrugged.

"truth or dare, Ian?" Amy asked me. I hate to admit it but im scared as hell of her at the moment.

"T-truth." I stammer. She smiled wickedly. I gulped.

"How does it feel to have a mother who is a crazed bi*ch who's first mistake was you?" she tilted her head. Everyone gasped. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I loved the girl in front of me. No matter how horrible she is.

"Well its better than having none at all." I say. That's got to hurt. "My turn. Truth or dare, love?"

"Truth."

"Do you love me?"

"Always." She gasps as she covers her mouth. My eyes widen.

"Your lying." I say.

"you cant expect me to love someone who is as worthless as you. My turn. Truth or dare, Natalie?" she says before turning away from me.

"Dare." She smiles then says, " Tell Dan the truth." She gasps and then says,

"your swore never to metion it." Dan looked scared, I would be to if my bestfriend that I was in ove with was keeping stuff from me.

"No." Amy's smile widened. "Then I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Epov

I smirked as V3 and V2 bickered over who gets to kidnap her. Ha!

"Guys!" I screamed, "I get to kidnap her, I mean she was my 'girlfriends' friend." Her twin brothers were weird. V2 pouted as she said,

"Come on please, can I at least come?" she looked really really pretty but I couldn't ever tell her that, im her boss. Yeah surprise. Im vesper 1.

I walked down the white halls holding on to Katerina's arm. We were heading to the vesper Camaro so I could drop my 'daughter' off at her cousin Sinead's house.

Ipov

I don't really know who Amy is anymore. She threatened to tell one of my sister's biggest secrets. Daniel doesn't need to know about this one, its to important and he might never forgive her for it.

"Amy can I talk to you in my room?" Amy nodded her head as Daniel comforted Natalie as tears streaked down her face.

"So umm lets continue this game while they talk." Hamilton said awkwardly. "Truth or dare Reagan?" she smirked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Natalie dress you for the rest of the night." I looked over at him and mouthed a thank you as I saw Natalie perk up.

"Come come, Holt." Natalie said as she stood up. Reagan looked frightened as Natalie wrapped her manicured fingers around her wrists and dragged her up to her 'room'. When Amy walked back into the room with Sinead she looked as though she had been crying. She walked right up to me and said,

"Can I talk to you?"

Apov

"Amy can I talk to you in my room?" Sinead asked me. I nod as I see Dan comforting Natalie. I feel a pang of guilt as I walk into Sinead's room.

"What the heck was that?" she says as she shuts he stained the door. I bow my head.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Then why on earth would you say something so cruel to two people that you and your brother love." She shocked me to the core. I did love them. No matter what I said but it might be too late.

"I don't know, I do really care for them I do. But I was angry at Evan, at Ian, at me!" I sobbed. But I have no idea why I would dpo something so cruel.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Sinead said in a softer voice. I nod and wipe the mascara off of my cheeks.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Ian when Sinead and I got back in the room.


End file.
